Final Destination: Death Comes Around
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Three years after Wendy Christensen's rollercoaster vision, she is trying to move on with her life. When she has another vision, she knows she must save her family and friends before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Wendy Christensen her sister Julie and their friend Kevin Fischer had all defeated death. Wendy had had a dream about she, Julie and Kevin all dying in a train accident about five months after they defeated death. Thankfully it turned out to be just a dream. Wendy and Julie were coming home from college for the summer. It was the summer before Wendy's senior year. Wendy was the first one to get home. She went up to her room to unpack. She'd been home for about two hours.

"Knock knock." Julie said coming into the room with her boyfriend Steven who decided to come home with her for the summer.

"Hey Julie." They hugged. "How was your flight?"

"Good, how was yours?"

"Fine." "Hi Steven."

"Hi." He said. He was tall with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the jock type." Jules I'm gonna go check into my hotel."

"Ok. Julie said.

"I'll call you later."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He left.

Julie turned to Wendy.

"Are you glad it's summer?" Julie asked.

"Yeah." "I'm glad we get the break." "The last couple of months were really doing a number on me."

"I know what you mean." "We saw Kevin on the way here."

"You did?"

"We stopped off at the store to get some things for Steven and he was there."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"He seemed fine." "He asked about you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were fine." "Wanna go for a pizza with me and Steven tonight?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna go unpack."

"Ok."

Later that night Wendy, Julie and Steven were at the pizza place. They were eating pizza.

"My friends Sara and Jennifer are coming to visit in a few weeks." Wendy said. "I figure we can all do something."

"Those are the ones who live two towns over right?" Julie asked.

"Yeah."

"We can all think of something fun to do."

"Yeah." Julie was facing the door. Wendy's back was to it. Kevin walked in and went up to the counter. From the look on Julie's face Wendy could tell something was up. "What?" Julie made a motion with her eyes towards the counter. Wendy looked over and saw Kevin. A few seconds later he turned around and saw her.

"Wendy, hey." He went over to her.

"Hi Kevin."

"How are you?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good, I'm just picking up some dinner." He saw that his order was ready. "I have to go but I'll see you around."

"Ok bye Kevin."

"Bye Wendy." Kevin got his pizza and was leaving. Once he was outside he glanced back at Wendy through the window. He had a sad look on his face. He sighed and went to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had been home for a few days. Kevin was at his friend Mark's house playing PlayStation. Kevin had met him at college. Mark had went to a different high school. He was tall with short black hair and brown eyes. They were playing football. Mark had just won for the third time in a row.

"Fuck, you won again." Kevin said. "I suck."

"What can I say?" "I got skills."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kevin said annoyed.

"Or is it that your head's not in the game?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A certain ex-girlfriend of yours." "Did you see her or something?"

"A couple nights ago." "It was awkward, it was the first time we've seen each other since she broke up with me."

"It's been seven months."

"I know but I love her."

"Yeah but I don't think you guys are getting back together." "There's plenty of other girls."

"I don't want other girls, I want Wendy."

"Want something to drink, I'm going down to get something."

"Yeah." "Get me a Coke." Mark went downstairs. Kevin thought about his first kiss with Wendy.

_Flashback_

_A year ago Wendy and Kevin were both home for Christmas break. They were hanging out. They__ had became very close over the last couple years.__. Kevin had had feelings for Wendy for awhile now but felt guilty about them because he felt like he was betraying Jason. Wendy and Kevin had just gotten back from getting something to eat. She'd invited him in. They were the only ones there. They were sitting at the kitchen island talking about school._

_"How did your finals go?" Wendy asked._

_"Good." "I'm glad they're over."_

_"Me to." Wendy kept talking but all Kevin was thinking about was kissing her. He couldn't fight his feelings any longer. He kissed her quickly and pulled back. Wendy had a surprised look on her face. She was shocked that Kevin just kissed her but she liked it._

_"I guess you're gonna slap me now."_

_"No." To his surprise she kissed him. He kissed her back._

_They went on to date for nearly a year._

_End Of Flashback_

Later that night Wendy was at home asleep. It was two o'clock in the morning. Julie popped up in bed. She was shaking. She'd just had the train dream again but this time the only death she saw was Kevin's.

"Kevin." She said in a low terrified voice. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Kevin."

"Wendy?" He sat up in bed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "Did you have a vision?"

"No, just a bad dream."

"I'm fine bab- He stopped. "I'm fine Wendy."

"Good." "Sorry for waking you."

"It's ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy was excited Sara and Jennifer were coming later in the day. Wendy was still trying to think of something fun they could do. She was cleaning out her bedroom closet and something fell from the top shelf. She looked down to see what it was. She felt sad when she saw it. It was a sliver heart-shaped diamond necklace.

_Flashback_

_Wendy and Kevin had been dating for three months. They were home for spring break. It was Wendy's nineteenth birthday. Kevin told Wendy he had a surprise for her. It was a beautiful spring day. Kevin had driven them to a park. They got out of the car. Kevin told Wendy to stand in front of him. He got behind her and put his hands over her eyes. They been walking for about ten minutes._

_"Are we almost there?" She asked._

_"Yes Wen." They stopped walking. "Ok." "Open your eyes." He took his hands off her eyes. A picnic was setup for them with a blanket for them to sit on. "I hope you're hungry."_

_She turned to him. "This is so sweet." She kissed him._

_They ate and were sitting there. Wendy noticed a red square box she hadn't noticed before._

_"What's that?" She asked._

_"Open it."_

_"Kevin I told you not to buy me anything."_

_"Just open it Wen." She opened it and smiled when she saw the heart-shaped diamond necklace. "Like it?"_

_"It's beautiful Kevin." She looked at him. "Thank you." They kissed._

_"You're welcome." He took her hand. "Wendy, I love you." That was the first time he'd said that to her.._

_"I love you too Kevin." They kissed _

_End Of Flashback_

"Hey Wendy." Julie said coming into the room breaking Wendy from her thoughts. Wendy jumped. "Sorry." "Still trying to think of something fun to do with Sara and Jennifer?"

"Yeah."

Did you get the email for the rave?"

"Yeah."

"We should all go."

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'll ask them."

"Good." "What time are they coming?"

"Noon."

Kevin was at the cemetery. He went up to Carrie's grave. He had flowers in his hand.

"Hi Carrie." He said. "I brought your favorite flowers." He put them on her grave. "I miss you." He went to Jason's grave next. "Hey Jay." "It's been awhile." "I miss you."

_Flashback_

_It was a week before Wendy and Kevin's one year anniversary. Kevin had gotten a call from Wendy saying she wanted him to come over. He knew something was wrong by the sound of her voice over the phone. When he got to her house he went upstairs to her room. When he got there she was sitting on the bed._

_"Hi." She said._

_"Hi." He sat down next to her. "What's wrong Wen?"_

_"Kevin, this is very hard for me." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm breaking up with you."_

_"Why?" He said shocked._

_"Being with you, I feel like I'm betraying Jay." "It's been gnawing at me for months." "I've tried to ignore it but I can't anymore."_

_"I've thought about it to part of me feels the same way you do but, I know no matter how it happened, I love you."_

_"I love you too." She said letting a few tears fall. "That's why it hurts so much." "I'm sorry Kevin." "I'm so sorry."_

_"Wendy, please don't do this."_

_"We can still be friends."_

_"I'm gonna go." He said sadly._

_"Ok." He left. She started crying._

_End Of Flashback_

Sara and Jennifer got to Wendy's house at around noon. Sara was a tall blonde cheerleader type. She had green eyes. Jennifer was the bookworm type. She had shoulder length red hair, black rim glasses and blue eyes. They went up to Wendy's room.

"Hi." Wendy said to both of them. She hugged them. "How was the drive?"

"Good, we would've been here a little sooner but we stopped off to eat." Sara said.

"Do you guys wanna go to a rave tonight?"

"I'm in." Jennifer said.

"Sure." Sara said.

"It starts at nine." Wendy said. "It'll be us three, Julie and her boyfriend Steven."

"Have you seen Kevin yet?"

"Yeah."

"How did that go?"

"It was really awkward."

"I'll bet."

Kevin was on his computer. He'd just gotten the email for the rave. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey." Mark said. "Did you get the email for the rave?"

"Just now."

"Let's go."

"I don't know if I want to."

"Come on, maybe you'll end up getting some."

"I don't know if I want to do that either."

"Well maybe a few drinks is what you need to get your mind off of things."

"Ok, we'll go."

"Cool."

Later that night Wendy and everyone else went to the rave. It was taking place on the sixth floor of an abandoned warehouse. Wendy had just gotten out of the car. As she walked up to the warehouse she got that uneasy feeling like she did the night of the rollercoaster accident. She decided to shrug it off and have fun. They all went inside.

Ten minutes later Kevin and Mark showed up.

"We're gonna have fun tonight." Mark said.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

The rave had been going on for about a half hour. Wendy couldn't shake the feeling of dread. She went to go get another beer from the keg. She got one from the tap.

"Wendy." Kevin said.

"I guess we had the same idea."

"Yeah." He went to get a beer but it wouldn't come out. He pressed down on the tap a few times. It squirted out at him. Wendy couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you think that's funny?"

"A little bit."

"It's great to see that smile again." "I miss you Wen." He said stepping closer to her. He kissed her. She kissed him back. As they were kissing a support beam holding up the roof collapsed, due to it being an old building and vibrations from the music. Part of the roof caved right where Sara and Jennifer were standing. They screamed. When the roof hit them it crushed them killing them instantly. It shook the whole floor causing Wendy and Kevin to break the kiss. They heard several muffled screams and turned towards them.

"Oh my god!" Wendy yelled out in horror when she saw Sara and Jennifer crushed to death. More roof support beams started to fall like a domino effect. Steven was standing by a window. One of the beams swung and hit him knocking him out of the window. Julie screamed. People were starting to run for safety. Julie was trying to make it over to Wendy and Kevin but got pushed around and eventually thrown on the ground. She was trampled to death. "No!" Wendy yelled when she saw it. Mark was trying to get out. He tripped. He fell head first on a long rusty nail that was sticking up. It went through his brain.

"Come on." Kevin said taking Wendy's hand. They went about five feet. Wendy looked up. Another beam was getting ready to fall on them.

"Kevin!" She screamed. He looked up and pushed her out of the way. It didn't hit him but instead created a hole in the floor big enough for him to fall through. Wendy got up and went over to the hole and looked. Kevin was holding on to the wood but just barely. It was going to break. He looked at her knowing his fate.

"I love you Wendy." As soon as he said that the wood he was holding onto broke and he fell all six stories.

Wendy heard something barreling towards her and looked up. It was the DJ table. "Ahhhh!" She screamed.

Wendy had just had a vision. She was crying. Kevin had just squirted himself with the beer.

"The building Kevin." She said terrified. "We have to grab everyone we came with and go."

"Shit."

Wendy was able to grab everyone within a matter of seconds. Kevin got Mark. They were all running down the stairs to get out.

"What the hell's going on?" Steven asked.

"The building's gonna collapse." Wendy said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

They got outside and acrossed the street. They could see the roof beginning to cave in and could hear screamed. "Wendy turned to Kevin crying.

"It's happening again Kevin." She said tearfully. "It's happening again." He hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

Seventy-three people had died in the collapse. After being questioned by the police Wendy and the others were released. They all went back to Wendy's house. They were in her bedroom. Wendy was still very upset. Kevin had asked Julie to bring him a pen and paper. She did. Wendy was sitting Indian-style in the middle of her bed. She was shaking. Kevin got on the bed with the pen and paper sitting acrossed from her.

"Wen." He said gently. "I know you're upset but we need to get a handle on this, ok?" "Tell me who was first."

"I wanted to help all of them, I did." She said with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't have warned them all in time."

"I know." "It wasn't your fault."

"Sara and Jennifer are first." "Part of the roof collapsed on them." She said starting to cry a little. Sara and Jennifer looked at each other like they were concerned for Wendy.

Steven looked at Wendy. "I'll ask you the same question I asked you a couple hours ago." "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I saw it." "I saw the whole thing, before it happened."

"That's impossible."

"I agree with Steven." Sara said. "Things like that don't happen."

"It's happened before." Wendy said looking at Sara. "The rollercoaster crash that killed Jason and my classmates." "I saw it." "I was supposed to die, so was Kevin, so was Julie." "We got off the ride along with four other people who are all dead now." "We aren't supposed to be here but we figured out we can intervene and stop the death of the next in line."

"So you're saying death is coming after all of us?" Steven asked not believing it.

"Yes, unless we stop it." Steven scoffed.

"Will you stop being an asshole and listen to her?" Kevin said annoyed. "All she's trying to do is save your life."

"What happened is obviously triggering bad memories for her." "That's all." "There's no such thing as premonitions or visions."

"She's telling the truth Steven." Julie said.

"Come on Julie, not you to."

"She is." Kevin said.

Steven looked at Kevin. "Of course you would encourage her." "Her being like this makes it easier for your desperate need to get back into her pants."

Kevin stood up immediately. "What the fuck did you just say?!" Kevin said angrily.

"You heard me."

"Say it again." Kevin said stepping closer to him. Julie stepped in-between them.

"Timeout." Julie said. She turned to Wendy. "Are Steven and I ok for now?"

"For now." Wendy said.

Julie turned back to Steven. "We're going back to the hotel." They left.

Kevin managed to get the rest of the order from Wendy. He had ridden with Mark. They were downstairs about to leave. Wendy was with them.

Kevin turned to Mark. "Go to the car." Kevin said. "I'll be there in a second." He did. Kevin turned back to Wendy.

"Why is this happening again?" She said frustrated. "Why?"

"I don't know why but we'll beat it." "We have before." They hugged. "I won't let anything happen to you." "I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"I lo- He stopped. "Sorry." "Bye."

"Bye." He left.

Two days later nothing had happened but Wendy knew it was the calm before the storm. Sara and Jennifer were driving back home today. Wendy didn't want them to but knew she couldn't stop them. She was talking to them in her driveway.

"Guys if I call you with an outrageous request in a couple days, please listen." Wendy said worried.

"We'll be fine Wendy." Sara said. They hugged.

"Would you feel better if we called when we got home?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah." Wendy said. Wendy and Jennifer hugged. Jennifer got in the passenger seat. As soon as they left the driveway brake fluid starting leaking from the car.

It had been about an hour since Sara and Jennifer left. Wendy was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. She stopped when she got to a channel that was showing a series of car crashes. She got a feeling of dread. She knew it was a warning.

Sara and Jennifer were driving unbeknownst to them brake fluid had been leaking the whole time. The speed limit was sixty. They were going seventy. Sara went to slow down for a red light but the brakes went right to the floor.

"I can't stop." "I can't stop!" Sara yelled panicked.

"What?!" Jennifer said shocked. They nearly hit about seven cars as they ran the red light. Jennifer's cell phone started to ring. It was Wendy but they were to preoccupied to pay attention. "Do something!"

"It won't stop!" Sara swerved to avoid hitting a bus. A gas truck was slowly pulling out in front of them. "No!"

"Ahhhhh!" They both screamed as they collided with the gas truck. The car exploded on impact killing them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin was hanging out at Mark's house. They were watching a basketball game. Mark looked at Kevin

"Kevin, all that stuff Wendy was saying, was it true."

"It's true."

"It's kind of hard to swallow."

"I know how it sounds but it's all true."

"How do we stop it?"

"Like Wendy said, if one of us intervenes and saves the next in line, it'll skip them."

"That's the only way?"

That's it."

Wendy was still trying to reach Sara or Jennifer. She'd been trying for the last two hours. Her calls to both of them went straight to voicemail. Twenty minutes later Wendy's cell phone rang. She answered it quickly hoping it would be Sara or Jennifer.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Mrs. Williamson." It was Sara's mom. She was calling to tell Wendy about the accident. "What?!" Wendy said shocked. "Oh my god." "I'm so sorry." "Thank you for calling." They hung up. Wendy started to shake, then cry, then hyperventilate. She knew it was coming but this made it real. It really was happening again. She could barely steady her hand enough to dial Kevin's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Kevin." She said tearfully and hyperventilating into the phone. Kevin could barely understand her.

"Wen, calm down."

"Kevin." She said again.

"What's wrong sweetie?" "Breathe." "Breathe slow." She did calming down a little. "Good tell me what's wrong?"

"Sara and Jennifer." She said sniffling. "They're dead." "Their brakes failed and they hit a gas truck." "The car exploded."

"I'm coming over." "I'll be right there."

"Ok." They hung up.

"What's up?" Mark asked.

"Sara and Jennifer were driving home." "Their brakes failed and they ran into a gas truck." "I have to go."

For the last two days Wendy and Julie were trying to convince Steven he was next. He refused to listen to them. It was like talking to a brick wall. Wendy and Julie drove to Sara and Jennifer's funerals. They were about to start. Wendy felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around. She was surprised to see Kevin.

"Kevin." She said. "You didn't have to come."

"I came for emotional support." He said.

"That's so nice of you." They hugged. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After the funerals Wendy decided to ride back with Kevin. She was in the passenger seat of his truck. They were talking about Steven.

"So he doesn't believe you?" He asked.

"No."

"What about the fact that Sara and Jennifer are dead?"

"He said the car malfunctioned and cars do that."

"We don't have pictures this time." "How are we supposed to find clues?"

"I got a feeling sitting at home." "I was flipping through the channels and saw cars crashing." "It felt like a clue." "That's when I got a feeling to call Jennifer." "I think that's around when the crash happened."

"Have you gotten any feelings or clues about Steven?"

"No." "When I do I'll make him listen if I have to." "We both know what it's like to lose people we care about." "I don't want Julie to go through that."

"I know, me either." Kevin wanted to get off the subject of death for a little while. "Wendy, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but, when you broke up with me, you said you couldn't be with me anymore because you felt like you were betraying Jay." "How long did you feel that way?"

"Kevin." She said not wanting to talk about it.

"I want to know, please."

"It started when we spent Valentine's Day together."

"Valentine's Day, as in the first time we had sex?"

"Yeah."

"During?"

"No after." "During was nice, during was special." She said smiling at the memory. "That night was the night I fell in love with you." "Remember how quiet i was being after?"

"Yeah."

"It's because I felt guilty." "Jason was my first and I thought he would be my only." "Now here I was laying in bed with his best friend, who I loved when I thought I'd never love anyone again." "It was just a lot to take in."

"Were you ever happy with me?"

"A lot." "Breaking up with you wasn't easy for me Kevin." "I tried to fight what I was feeling." "I didn't want to feel guilty." "I wanted to be happy." "I tried but I couldn't."

"So you fell in love with me that Valentine's Day huh?"

"Yeah."

"It was sooner for me."

"When?"

"About a year before our first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I fought how I felt for a long time." "I felt guilty because of Jay and Carrie." "I'd try to talk myself out of it in my head." "I'd say to myself." "You don't love your best friend's girlfriend, you can't." "Then the night I decided to kiss you I couldn't take it anymore." "I couldn't believe it when you kissed me." "You don't know how happy I was Wen." "Then the night you broke up with me... He got a sad look on his face. "Not that it matters right now." "We have more important things to worry about." "We're gonna get through it."

"I hope so."

"We will." He grabbed her hand to hold it with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and was surprised when she didn't pull it away.


	6. Chapter 6

For the last three days Wendy and Julie were still trying to convince Steven he was next, to no avail. It was early in the morning. Julie was at the hotel with Steven. She was about to leave to go get breakfast for them.

"Here's a twenty." He said.

"Thanks." She said taking it. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." She looked at him worried.

"Julie I'm gonna be fine." "You're going to go get breakfast and when you come back, I'll be right here." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She left.

Wendy had just woken up and dressed. She was going down the stairs. When she was about halfway down a vision flashed before her eyes. It was only for a second. It looked like some type of whirling machinery.

"Oh my god." She said terrified. She ran back upstairs to get her keys and back down to her car. She got in the car and went to start it. All the engine did was click. "No, no!" She yelled. She started feeling around for her phone. "Where is it?" Then she remembered it was on the nightstand in her bedroom. She ran back into the house and upstairs. She dialed Steven's number and got his voicemail. "Steven you have to call me right away." She hung up and dialed Julie's number.

"Hello?" Julie said. She was standing in line waiting to order breakfast.

"Julie are you with Steven?"

"I'm getting us breakfast right now." "He's back at the hotel."

"I saw whirling machinery." "Something's gonna happen to him." Julie ran out of there still on the phone with Wendy.

Steven had just come in from taking a bag of trash to the trash chute. He went into the kitchen to wash his hands. He took off his class ring and put it on the counter next to the sink. He finished washing his hands and went to put his ring back on. It slipped out of his hand and went down the drain.

"Shit." He put his hand down the drain feeling around for the ring. All he could feel was the blades for the garbage disposal. A piece of ceiling was cracking right above where the switch for the garbage disposal was. Steven being preoccupied didn't notice. Just as he felt the ring. The piece of ceiling broke and fell onto the garbage disposal switch with enough force to turn it on. It started to whirl. "Ahhhh, ahhhh!" Steven screamed as the blades tore through his hand and bones. He tried to pull it out but his watch was stuck in the blades. Blood was spurting up like a geyser. The watch finally broke and Steven pulled his hand out. The garbage disposal was still on. There was an enormous hole in his hand. He was in immense pain and bleeding profusely. He went to take a step and slipped in a puddle of blood on the floor, falling and hitting the ground hard landing on his back. Steven couldn't see it but due to the vibration garbage disposal a knife was inching it's way right to Steven. As soon as he attempted to get up the knife fell stabbing him directly in the heart killing him instantly.

Julie came in about two minutes later. The first thing she saw was all the blood and then Steven. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Steven, no!" She yelled.

A few hours later Julie was home with Wendy. She was so distraught she had to be sedated. Wendy was on the phone with Kevin.

"How's Julie doing?" He asked.

"Bad."

"I can imagine." "Let me know when Steven's funeral is."

"I will." "Kevin, Julie's next."

"I know."

"I'm not letting her out of my sight."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Steven's death. Julie was absolutely heartbroken. Knowing she was next Julie was being overly cautious. Wendy had not gotten any clues about it but she knew it was just a matter of time. During the day they weren't apart for more then five minutes at a time. At night Julie would sleep in Wendy's room. In order to take their minds off of things, Wendy and Julie decided to go to a movie at the mall. Julie didn't really want to go but Wendy talked her into it. The movie had just ended and they had just left the theater.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Wendy said.

"I'll be in the car." "Ok." Julie headed for the escalator and Wendy headed for the bathroom. There were no available stalls in the bathroom. Wendy was waiting, suddenly she had a vision of stairs. She knew exactly what it meant, the escalator. She ran out of the bathroom. Julie was about to step on the escalator when the floor beneath her gave way. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as she felt into the hole where the gears for the escalator was. Wendy got to her just as Julie's left foot got caught in the gears. "Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain.

"Give me your hand."

She gave her both hands. "It has my foot!" She screamed as she felt the rest of her body being sucked in. Wendy was pulling as hard as she could but the suction was to strong. Julie's body was being crushed. Wendy couldn't hang on anymore. Julie was sucked all the way under blood sprayed out

"No!" Wendy yelled in horror.

Wendy was laying on her bed sobbing.

"Wen?" She heard Kevin say. She got up and hugged him continuing to sob. He put his arms around her. "I know baby, I know." He said comfortingly. "Shhh, it's ok." "I'm here."


End file.
